Rev Slade
Rev slade 'is the guild master of dark horse .he is the eldest son of king Halbern slade . his bestfriend is Krazon neoheart .he lives in Fiore and uses powerful and dangerous kind of magic. Appearance He wears dark and mysterious-looking clothes with shoulder plates and a black pants.he also have green eyes and maroon hair. Personality he is gentle,kind,competitive and hates to lose.at fighting he is very serious and never gives up.he hates weaklings but he loves children. History he is the eldest son of Halbern and Nidia slade .he's father wants him to stay in the kingdom,and accept the throne but rev refuses.her mother died when the kingdom was being attacked by powerful mages and that time,rev was just a 5 year old kid,his mother sacrificed herself.only rev and his father survived.he is now the guild master of dark horse . Magic and Abilities '''Bloodlasher '''a sword that rev uses before. Arc of time is a form of Lost Magic that involves the usage of time as a means of combat. Flash forward this is a spell that can increase the speed of time Pendulum swing time will freeze only the user can move. Horologium after rev activates this spell,the opponent's attack will be cancelled 'Arc of Embodiment The Magic allows the user to materialize anything from his imagination to be used at his whim. These creations give him great versatility both in battle and out of battle, be it minions, offensive and defensive weapons, or even a pair of glasses. There are several limits and conditions to this Magic which as of yet are currently unknown. leviathan an eight headed monster that rev used when he battled krazon. doombringer a grim reaper-like monster that immobilize mages cardium hartah after user casts this spell,a huge arm will rise on the ground and smash opponents zerna sphere a sphere that can predict opponent's next move '''Darkness Magic '''This Magic allows users to manipulate and control destructive dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up things. The color of the Magic varies between different users (red, purple, black, green, etc). Users typically shape their attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which they can use in various attacks such as tornadoes and pillars. Ghosts can even be used to strangle enemies. Because of the very malicious nature of this Magic (which tend to complement the sinister natures of its users), it is known to make people physically ill and cold. Dark shift a spell that releases black colored energy blasts Dark sovior after the user casts this spell,they will point in their desired location and that location will explode. Zero machiga after the user casts this spell,a purple bullets will be released Black rain this is rev's most powerful dark spell,when the user casts this spell, the clouds will circle around and will be blackened and black colored droplets will drop from the sky.if a mage was hit,their body will weaken.